A different story
by zalu.alba
Summary: Un día te despiertas y eres otra persona, eres Isabella Swan y no sabes cómo has llegado a Phoenix, ¿cómo lo tomarías? Una versión de Crepúsculo algo diferente.
1. Chapter 1

** Hola a todos! **

** Llevaba tiempo pensando en una historia como esta. Antes de nada tengo que avisar, esta es una versión diferente a la que todos conocemos de Crepúsculo, he de deciros que Jacob nunca me llegó a caer bien, que Bella en ocasiones me pareció cabezota o incluso algo sosita y que Edward era el clásico héroe trágico que no piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar. **

** Así que me animé a crear una versión algo más cercana a lo que a mí me habría gustado que pasase y la fantasía que todo el mundo ha tenido alguna vez de despertarse una mañana y encontrarse en otra parte del mundo sin saber por qué metido en una gran aventura.**

** Espero que disfrutéis de la historia, disculpar las faltas de ortografía y espero que me dejéis comentarios.**

** Ahora, ¡a leer!**

.1.

Hacía ya un buen rato que había desconectado de la clase. Podía oír al profesor hablar, veía como se movía de un lado a otro de la clase y gesticulaba intentando transmitir a sus alumnos algo del espíritu matemático, pero por lo que respectaba a mí, hacía rato que mi cerebro no estaba en el aula.

Y de pronto pasó, otra vez. Por segunda vez en lo que llevábamos de semana, lo cual no era mucho teniendo en cuenta que estábamos a miércoles, pasó. La lección del profesor de matemáticas dejó de ser comprensible, dejé de entender el idioma, el mismo idioma que hablaba desde niña, el que aprendí nada más nacer y con el que pensaba, dejó de ser comprensible. Fue como cuando escuchas a alguien hablar chino, o como cuando te esfuerzas por recordar las lecciones que diste una vez de alemán pero sólo consigues entender palabras sueltas.

Agité la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Debía ser el estrés de los exámenes, sí, eso debía ser. Volví a prestar atención al profesor y allí estaba, hablando mí mismo idioma. Entendía todo.

Suspiré con cansancio, esto se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. Recordé lo que pasó el mismo lunes en el bus cuando volvía a casa, lo había escuchado, alto y claro, tan nítido como la conversación que mantenían casi a gritos las dos señoras mayores que se sentaron delante de mí.

_"__Despierta ya, Bella. Es el último día, llegarás tarde"_ una frase simple, en un contexto extraño. Y como si fuese lo más normal respondí _"ya voy mamá"._ No tuve que pensar la frase, simplemente lo dije, se me escapó de entre los labios antes de que pudiese darme cuenta. Pasaron solo un par de segundos para que fuese consciente de que lo había dicho demasiado alto, medio bus me miraba, y lo había dicho en inglés para colmo. Cogí el ipod y fingí que colgaba una llamaba de mi inesperada madre inglesa. Nadie había hablado, nadie me había hablado. Genial, oía voces.

De vuelta a casa tiré el bolso al suelo y me tumbé en la cama boca abajo. Me estaba volviendo loca, rematadamente loca y ahora escuchaba voces en inglés. Demasiadas series de televisión, estaba claro. ¿Y por qué me había llamado esa voz mental Bella? Odiaba ese nombre, me recordaba a Bellatrix de Harry Potter.

Poco a poco me quedé dormida, sin haber cenado, sin ganas de levantarme de la cama y sin saber por qué narices esa maldita voz estaba ahora llamándome a pocos metro de mi cama.

Un rayo de sol me daba en la cara, pero no desde el ángulo correcto, la ventana estaba a la derecha de mi cama, no a la izquierda. Me tapé los ojos con el brazo e intenté volver a escuchar. Alguien abrió la puerta, sin mucha delicadeza además y dijo:

-Bella, Phil y yo nos vamos. Recuerda que si pasa algo nos puede llamar cuando quieras. Ten cuidado. ¡Nos vemos en una semana! ¡Te quiero!

Y pom, se volvió a cerrar la puerta. Me incorporé en la cama, una cama que no era mía, en una habitación que no era mía y por lo que podía ver por la ventana, en una ciudad que no era la mía. Volví a escuchar otra puerta cerrarse, la mujer gritona y ese tal Phil se debían de haber ido hasta dentro de una semana.

Miré alrededor, era una habitación como otra cualquiera, un cama individual, un armario de madera más bien pequeño al lado de una estantería abarrotada de libros y un escritorio con un pequeño portátil encima.

Sí, podía parecer mi habitación fácilmente. Colgado en un perchero que estaba pegado a la puerta había un bolso pequeño, me acerqué intentando no hacer ruido y lo abrí. Dentro no había más que una cartera, un móvil, unas llaves y bálsamo labial. Abrí la cartera y allí, mirándome con sorna estaba mi propia cara pegada a un carné de conducir donde ponía que me llamaba Isabela Marie Swan.

_"__Vivan las locuras y las alucinaciones"_ pensé. Esa no podía ser yo, desbloqueé el móvil, tenía el mismo patrón que el mío propio y miré lo contactos. Mamá, papá, Phil… cada uno con su foto y todo extraños para mí.

Abrí la puerta poco y a poco y asomé la cabeza.

-¿Hola?- nadie respondió. Me había quedado sola en una casa desconocida a saber en qué ciudad y con una identidad diferente. No sabía si reír o llorar, cuando decía que quería un cambio de ambiente me refería a algo un poquito menos drástico.

La casa no era demasiado grande, solo habían dos habitaciones, un baño, un pequeño salón decorado de forma un tanto hippie y una cocina-comedor bastante limpia. Bien, al menos no era el escenario de un asesino en serie sangriento, no sabía cómo habría reaccionado al ver algo incluso más raro que esto. Miré el móvil que aun llevaba en la mano y puse la aplicación de Google maps, esperé a que el gps localizara mi situación geográfica y dejé que mi mandíbula llegase hasta 10 metros bajo tierra.

El gps del móvil me situaba en Phoenix. ¡Phoenix! Con razón hacía tanto calor y entraba tanto sol por la ventana, las únicas fotos que había visto de Phoenix reflejaban un secarral lleno de cactus. Me acerqué hasta la ventana del salón y allí estaba, el maldito secarral punzante, más largo de lo que mi miope vista llegaba a ver.

-Ay por dios.- me dejé caer el sofá del salón.- Claramente estoy alucinando.

Me pellizqué con fuerza en el brazo. Nada, no me despertaba pero el brazo me dolía bastante. Genial estoy perdida y me autolesiono.

Fui al baño y me lavé la cara con agua helada. El espejo me mostraba a mi yo de siempre. Pelo oscuro y rizado por los hombros, ojos del mismo color que el pelo, rostro ovalado, labios finos y nariz pequeña. Nada fuera de lo normal. Pero entonces ¿qué pasaba?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia, es un capítulo más que nada de relleno mientras Bella llega a Forks y se encuentra con las primeras personas, pero era necesario hacerlo. Aun así he intentando hacerlo un poquito más largo para que hubiese algo más que solo relleno.**

** ¡Espero que os guste! ¡A leer!**

.2.

Decidí tomarme aquello con filosofía. Tenía una casa para mí sola en Phoenix, podía tomármelo como unas vacaciones. Y así fue.

Renne, como al día siguiente de mi despertar supe que se llamaba mi supuesta madre, me llamó para preguntarme cómo iba todo. Ella parecía feliz y supe que su nuevo marido, Phil, la hacía feliz. No pude evitar alegrarme por aquella mujer gritona y algo excéntrica pero al mismo tiempo me sentí incómoda por estar en medio de una pareja de recién casados.

La semana fue fácil, conocí la ciudad, visité museos y librerías y me eché numerosas siestas bajo el sol. Al final de aquella semana había tenido tanto sol y calor que podría vivir en una cueva oscura y húmeda durante años sin problema.

De modo que mi semana en soledad vacacional terminó. Renne y Phil volvieron a su casa y yo me sentía más intrusa que nunca. En fin, estábamos hablando de una pareja de recién casados, no quería encontrármelos en posiciones comprometedoras por sorpresa. Y como caído del cielo, tres días después de su vuelta mientras comíamos hablando de un partido de baseball que a Phil le entusiasmaba mi móvil sonó. Miré la pantalla antes de responder, "Papá". Se me había olvidado totalmente su existencia.

Me retiré rápidamente hacia mí habitación y cerré la puerta mientras descolgaba.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?- la voz de mi "padre" era amable y cariñosa, se notaba avergonzada lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Bien papá, ¿y tú qué tal por allí?- tampoco sabía dónde vivía mi supuesto padre.

-También bien hija, ya sabes que aquí en Forks nunca pasa nada demasiado importante.

No me sonaba Forks, no debía ser una ciudad demasiado importante. La conversación duró poco y la despedida fue algo incómoda. Busqué en el ordenador dónde estaba Forks y para mi eterno agradecimiento era todo lo opuesto a Phoenix, frío, lluvia y poco sol de media anual. Salí de nuevo al salón y ayudé a recoger la mesa de la comida, me senté junto a mi madre a ver la televisión y esperé a los anuncios para plantear mi oferta.

-Mamá…- ni caso, la mujer estaba metida en el culebrón que estaban echando.- ¡Mamá!

-Dime.- seguía sin mirarme pero al menos esta vez me había escuchado.

-He pensado en que tal vez podría irme a vivir un tiempo con papá.- dejé que las palabras calaran en Renne, cogió el mando a distancia y apagó la televisión.

-¿Qué?- sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad.- ¿Por qué querrías ir tu a Forks? Es un sitio feo y aburrido. No te gustará.

-Mamá, no te ofendas pero… Phil y tú os acabáis de casar, necesitáis tiempo en pareja…-¿Entendería mí insinuación?- Y conmigo aquí en un poco complicado. Además, necesito un cambio de aires y Forks me parece una genial idea.

-Pero…-me intentó replicar.

-Mi decisión está tomada, mamá.

De modo que al día siguiente llamé a Charlie, mi "padre", y le di la noticia. Pareció muy feliz, determinamos que estaría allí durante todo el curso escolar siguiente que empezaría en apenas 2 semanas y las llamadas de Charlie se hicieron diarias para preguntarme si me gustaba cierto color para las sábanas de la cama, un determinado estampado para el edredón o si prefería el champú con olor a coco o a fresa.

Todo muy normal dentro de toda esta locura.

El día de la mudanza llegó. Sólo llevaba 3 maletas, no tenía demasiada ropa de invierno, y lo que más me importaba llevar era mi pc. Me despedí de Phil y Renne que me miraban entre tristes, agradecidos y felices mientras entraba en la terminal del aeropuerto. El vuelo fue algo aburrido y largo, claro que en este país tan grande a poco tenías un vuelo de horas. Escuché música durante todo el trayecto de Phoenix a Seatle y desde allí hasta el pequeño aeropuerto de Port Angeles volé en una carraca con alas que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

Bajé a trompicones por la escalerilla del avión, sólo había visto fotos de Charlie y llevaba las gafas puestas, recé para que eso bastase para reconocerle. Caía una fina lluvia y ya era de noche, consideré que el hecho de que incluso el aeropuerto estuviese rodeado de bosque era una buena señal. Frente a mí, algo alejado del barullo se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, con un poblado bigote a lo película de western, apostado sobre un coche de policía y con los brazos cruzados. Parecía estar pensando en algo que no me concernía, pero empezaba a tener frío así que me acerqué tirando como pude de las maletas y le saludé.

-Hola.- levantó rápidamente la vista del suelo y me sonrió levemente.

-Bella, hija… Hola.- parecía nervioso pero sonreía. Bien mirado, incluso nos podíamos parecer físicamente.- Ven, déjame las maletas, estarás cansada del viaje.

Guardó todo mi equipaje en el coche y me animó a entrar en el coche patrulla. De modo que mi padre era el sheriff, bueno, eso tal vez limitaba un poquito mi campo de actuación pero desde luego me hizo gracia ir en el coche patrulla. No como detenida claro.

-Y ¿qué tal por Phoenix?- desde luego parecía incómodo, me propuse borrar esa sensación de su cara.

-Bien, ya sabes, caluroso, soleado y puntiagudo.- asentí lentamente con la cabeza y le sonreí.

El viaje fue silencioso pero estaba a gusto, lo poco que pude ver del pueblo me gustó. Era pequeño, sin grandes atracciones turísticas pero a primera vista parecía acogedor, casas bajas, alguna que otra cafetería y pude ver de lejos una biblioteca medio escondida. Bien, la cosa iba bien.

La casa en la que viviría con Charlie estaba más bien a las afueras del pueblo. No era especialmente grande pero sí se parecía a las de las películas. La fachada era de madera blanca, de dos pisos y con el bosque detrás, era bonito, algo tenebroso visto por la noche, pero bonito.

Apenas eran las 7 de la tarde pero tenía un hambre voraz. Charlie debió de escuchar mis tripas rugir porque dijo que pediría una pizza a domicilio mientras me acomodaba en mi habitación. Oí hablar por teléfono a Charlie mientras miraba mi habitación, desde luego se lo había currado, había una cama grande con sábanas moradas presidiendo el cuarto, un escritorio de madera blanca contra la pared de enfrente y un armario del mismo material a su lado. A la derecha de la ventana había una mecedora y al otro lado una cómoda también blanca. Sí, me gustaba la habitación.

Bajé a la cocina cuando escuche que llegaba la pizza y ayudé a poner la mesa.

-Espero que esté todo a tu gusto.- no me miraba a los ojos, en serio, ¿cómo había sido mi antigua yo de borde para que mi padre no me pudiese mirar a los ojos cuando me decía algo así?

-Sí, papá, gracias.- le cogí de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa para que me mirase a los ojos y le sonreí con confianza.- Todo está muy bonito.

Parecía feliz con mi acercamiento y eso me animó, lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Por cierto, mañana iremos a la tienda de Schuman, la de los coches usados.- asentí aunque no tenía ni idea de que decía.- Creo que allí podremos encontrar un coche que te vaya bien para ir a clase y… eso…

Volvió a posar su mirada en la pizza y le di las gracias. Aquello me había pillado por sorpresa.

Al día siguiente también llovía, el cielo estaba completamente gris y no pude evitar hacer un par de fotos al bosque con el fondo tormentoso del cielo. Me vestí con un jersey fino, vaqueros y unas converse negras de tobillo, esto no era Phoenix y a principios de septiembre ya empezada a refrescar. Charlie me esperaba abajo, tomándose un café sentado en una de las sillas disparejas de la cocina y mirando por la ventana de ésta.

-Buenos días.- le dije intentando no asustarle, pero aun así se sobresaltó y me miró sorprendido. Creo que no se acordaba de que estaba allí.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien.- le respondí mientras me ponía unos cereales en un bol, sin leche, no me gustaba la leche.- ¿Cuándo iremos a la tienda de… Schuman?

-En cuanto termines de desayunar.- me sonrió.

El camino a Schuman fue corto, todo estaba cerca en Forks y fuimos mirando la calle y Charlie me indicaba donde estaba cada uno de los sitios del pueblo. Schuman en un gran descampado rodeado de árboles como no, solo había una caseta prefabricada en una de las esquinas y todo estaba lleno de coches en diferentes estados de dejadez, los había sin piezas, con abolladuras o incluso en estado de siniestro total. Comencé a andar entre los cadáveres de los coches cuando oí que llegaban otros clientes más y saludaban a Charlie y al mismo Schuman. Por las voces debían ser al menos un hombre y una mujer, ambos de tono amable y cordial se quedaron hablando con ellos.

No tardé en ver el coche que quería para mí, era pequeño muy parecido a un escarabajo antiguo y de color azul claro. Fui medio corriendo hacia Charlie, me había encantado el coche y lo quería cuanto antes cuando los vi.

No eran 2 personas como había pensado, eran 4. Un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, rubio y muy guapo, una mujer de la misma edad de pelo castaño y también muy muy guapa, a estos les acompañaban otras 2 personas, algo más jóvenes había un chico y una chica revisando unas piezas de motor, él era altísimo y muy musculado, tenía el pelo corto y rizado y una cara de diversión perpetua, ella era dolorosamente guapa, pelo largo y rubio luminoso y cuerpo escultural.

Me detuve cerca de Charlie y reacomodé las gafas sobre mi nariz. Todos se me habían quedado mirando.


End file.
